


Незапамятные времена

by Thexalux



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Centaurs, Drabble, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Маленьким кентаврам рассказывают сказки.





	Незапамятные времена

**Author's Note:**

> Для fandom Dark Games 2019  
> референс к HoMM II  
> историческая ретроспектива  
> реалии мира нещадно попраны в угоду замыслу  
> стилизация  
> скобки как авторский прием

Прежде, в незапамятные времена (настолько незапамятные, что след о том сохранился лишь во снах о блуждающем эхе, о хлопанье крыльев, о соседстве с чудными созданиями, которым удивляется сама природа) племена кентавров жили отнюдь не в лесах.

Такая сказка передавалась от родителей к детям, но в ней едва ли сохранилось что-то, имевшее место быть на самом деле.

Каждая мать рассказывала своему ребенку: давным-давно, когда в широких лесах еще не было пристанища для кентавров, кентавры жили в пещерах близ водоемов. В ту пору с нами соседствовали грифоны, которые, как дикие птицы, гнездились на крышах домов и средь каменных утесов, и минотавры, которым тоже не нашлось нигде приюта, кроме как в пустых усадебных садах и зачарованных чернокнижниками зеленых лабиринтах.

— Грифоны — и как дикие птицы?

Детское недоверие в любопытных глазах заставляло всякого, кто рассказывал эту историю, улыбнуться.

— Точно-точно. Вон, погляди, как птички снаружи летают.

Птички летали пестрыми стайками, усаживались на ставни и карнизы, громко чирикали, заглядывая в окна деревянных домов. Сравнивать их с грифонами казалось необыкновенной и захватывающей глупостью, от которой сложно удержаться.

— И минотавры — просто так, рядом с нами? Не в подземельях?

— Именно так. Можно было выглянуть из пещеры и помахать им рукой. Как сейчас ты можешь помахать гномам.

Маленькие кентавры и правда часто махали гномам или дендроидам, если те показывались на опушке.

Вслед за рассказами о соседях-грифонах и соседях-минотаврах шли истории о том, как в те давние времена кентавры были предоставлены сами себе.

— Тогда многие среди нас делались лучниками. Они уходили на охоту на долгие дни, глубоко в темные леса, полагаясь только на свое племя. Никто не мог раздобыть для нас еды, кроме нас: не от кого получить помощь и не с кем поговорить. В ту пору, во владениях чернокнижников, мы могли обмолвиться словом лишь с минотаврами. Ни эльфов, ни гномов, ни иных прекрасных творений, населяющих АвЛи, тогда не было.

— И леса нашего не было? Правда?

— Да.

— Кошмар! Как же так?

Как удержаться и не посмеяться над такой искренней растерянностью, недоумением?

К этим старым историям (настолько старым, что они уже стали настоящей выдумкой) хотелось придумать свое продолжение. Маленькие кентавры крутились во дворе (подвижные, юркие, точь-в-точь стайка птичек), переговаривались, и, если прислушаться к их оживленным бойким разговорам, иной раз нетрудно было расслышать:

— А мне говорили: грифоны жили стаями! Как птицы. Точно-точно, жили на крышах!

— В гнездах!

— Вранье! Быть не может!

— Нет-нет, так и было! И кентавры могли стрелять по ним из лука!

— Я тоже хочу стрелять из лука!

Они хохотали заливисто, сами позабавленные и увлеченные своими пересказами старых историй, которые каждый из них слышал не один раз, а потом уносились к эльфийским усадьбам выпрашивать пострелять из лука. Только и успевай таких шустрых окликнуть, чтобы не мешали никому.

Вечером, уставшие от игр, с горящими глазами, возвращались домой, и всё начиналось снова:

— Мама, мама, расскажи еще!

— Хорошо, малыш. Итак, в незапамятные времена...

А дальше: сны о блуждающем меж пустующих каменных развалин эхе, о хлопанье крыльев, о соседстве с чудными созданиями, которым удивляется сама природа.


End file.
